


Work Hours

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tamaki gets a little carried away when he’s left home alone with one of Sogo’s scarves.





	Work Hours

Sogo and Tamaki never seemed to see each other very often.

It’s not like they couldn’t - they’d been living together for three years, just a little while after they started dating, and had settled in nicely to their own apartment. The issue was work. It had taken a while for either man to start earning sufficient money, and their shifts were rarely at the same time. Because of this, it wasn’t unlikely that someone was going to end up staying home alone, and it felt lonely. 

Naturally, they tried to make up for lost time whenever they could.

Which was why Sogo was currently straddling Tamaki’s lap, their mouths working against each other hungrily as Tamaki plunged his tongue deeper into his partner’s mouth. Sogo sighed blissfully at the contact, moving impossibly closer and listening to Tamaki sigh contentedly in response. They had been at this for what felt like hours now, yet neither of them wanted to stop for breath - it felt too good. Sogo nipped at Tamaki’s lips gently, twisting his fingers into blue locks of hair and pulling just right to coax a small satisfied noise out of him. The latter could feel his body beginning to heat up as Sogo slid a hand between them, hiking up his shirt until his fingers were ever so lightly brushing... 

A sudden vibration from the side of the sofa made Sogo jump, nearly falling off Tamaki’s lap in his hurry to answer his phone. “Hello? Yes... Ah, I see. Are you sure?” The taller man sat there in bemused silence as Sogo continued to give short, icy answers to whoever was on the other end of the line, until eventually Sogo gave a hasty “Okay, goodbye,” and hung up. 

“I’m really sorry, Tamaki-kun,” Sogo said apologetically, “But my boss needs me to fill in for some guy who called in sick.” 

 Tamaki pouted. “I hate that you work so late,” he protested, still letting Sogo get up and put his coat on. “Besides, Sou-chan, it’s snowing outside. What if you catch a cold?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Sogo replied with a smile. “I always stay nice and wrapped up, you know that.” He gave Tamaki a small wave before closing the door. 

Alone again. Tamaki sighed, leaning back on the sofa. The night had seemed promising just a few moments ago.  _This is such a pain,_ Tamaki thought to himself, leaning over to grab the remote and flick through a few channels on tv. Nothing interesting was on, as expected. After a few minutes of searching, Tamaki gave up and dropped the remote, glancing around the room. Surely there was _something_ to amuse himself with in there... 

It was then that his eyes fell on Sogo’s scarf - rather, one of Sogo’s  _many_ scarves - which was sitting alone on a chair across the room. Tamaki assumed for a second that Sogo had left it behind, before realising that he wore scarves every time he went out, even in the summer, and he would be wearing a different one right this moment. 

Why was that, anyway? Was it really that comfortable? Tamaki walked across the room and picked up the scarf, not for any particular reason, but because he had nothing better to do than try it on and see what all his partner’s fuss was about. 

The scarf was warm and soft as Tamaki wrapped it around his neck. He grinned to himself, wondering if Sogo would be proud of him if he started wearing scarves too. 

Speaking of Sogo, something about the scarf almost made Tamaki feel like Sogo was still there, on the couch with him. Tamaki took off the scarf, unwrapping it and bringing it a little closer to his face.

Ah. That was it. The scarf had a scent similar to Sogo’s. In fact, it practically carried it. One of the first things Tamaki noticed about sleeping with Sogo was that the other man’s scent was almost unique, a mixture of spices and perfumes and something just about him that Tamaki couldn’t put a finger on. The important thing was that he recognised it and, in this moment, it was with him again. 

Without really processing what he was doing, Tamaki sniffed the scarf again. Yes, that was definitely Sogo. Tamaki held the scarf close, thinking of Sogo as his mind wandered back to their previous activities, the way Sogo’s hands had brushed against him, the way his lips had moved against him, the way their bodies pressed together...

Tamaki felt heat begin to rise up inside him. The feeling arose fast, and made Tamaki’s actions feel different, sensual, all of a sudden. 

He was getting turned on. Of  _course_ he was getting turned on, that was just his luck the second his partner had walked out the door. Although, it had been a while now. Sogo still wasn’t going to be back for a good half hour, if not more, and the way the two had been interrupted meant Tamaki was still pent up. 

If Sogo wasn’t there to help him relieve it, he’d have to improvise. And this thought is what guided Tamaki to their shared bedroom, the scarf still clutched tightly in one hand. Tamaki lay down on his back, feeling the mattress sink slightly beneath his weight as he stared up at the ceiling. Figuring he didn’t want or need to cover himself with blankets, since it was too hot indoors anyway, Tamaki slipped a hand under the elastic of his underwear, wrapping a hand around his half-hard cock. 

Tamaki may not have been sporting a full erection yet, but his arousal was still there, and he figured it wouldn’t take much to get himself going. In an attempt to continue what Sogo had started, he used his other hand to lift his shirt, fingers circling around a nipple teasingly before pinching it. All the while, his hand had started moving up and down his cock in loose, languid strokes, trying to light that spark Tamaki knew he needed.

The hand on his chest trailed to the other side, giving the other nipple similar treatment as his hand’s speed gradually increased. Eventually, Tamaki had worked himself up to full hardness, letting out soft moans all the while - he always had been vocal in bed, something Sogo enjoyed very much. 

_Sogo..._

Just the thought of Sogo made Tamaki’s cock twitch in interest, and he remembered what had caused his arousal in the first place. Removing his hand from his chest, he resumed his grip on the scarf, lifting it to his face and breathing in. 

Ah.  _Ah._ That was good, really good. Tamaki took in more of Sogo’s scent, his head swimming as the fist around his cock subconsciously moved faster. Thoughts of Sogo filled Tamaki’s head as he kept his concentration on the pleasure he provided himself. What he wouldn’t give for Sogo to be with him right now, to hold him close, to devour his lips in rough, hungry kisses, to wrap  _his_ hand around his cock and watch him with lustful purple eyes, to giggle lightly at how Tamaki had become drunk on his scent and wanted,  _needed_ more of it... 

Tamaki whined, inhaling deeply and feeling precum leak from his tip. He was positively intoxicated, every breath filling his senses with sweetness and spice and everything that Sogo carried in the air around him, everything that he had carried to the bedroom and Tamaki could still tell it was on the bed now, overwhelming him, just a little more and he knew he would...

”Tamaki-kun?” 

 _Oh shit._ Tamaki’s movements halted and his eyes snapped open. Sogo was  _there,_ standing right in the doorway having already changed into his pyjamas and if it wasn’t for his initial panic, Tamaki would have wondered how much time had even passed. 

“Sou-chan!” he spluttered, getting tangled in the sheets in a desperate attempt to cover himself. But it was too late, they both knew it was, and Sogo’s eyes trailed up and down Tamaki’s body, taking in the scene before him. 

Then he smiled, and advanced forward. 

“Ah, I think I see what’s going on here,” Sogo said, each step he took bringing him closer to Tamaki. He reached a hand down, pulling away the sheets and exposing Tamaki’s erection to the air that suddenly felt so cool. “This is my scarf,” he continued, lifting the piece of cloth out of Tamaki’s hands before placing it on a nearby drawer. “Tell me, Tamaki-kun, was it my scarf that turned you on?” 

Tamaki’s face flushed a lovely shade of pink. Sogo stood admiring his partner’s embarrased expression as he nodded. 

“I thought so,” Sogo began unbuttoning his own shirt, talking in a silky, sensual voice that didn’t do Tamaki’s erection any favours. “Would you like to tell me how it happened?” 

Tamaki  _wouldn’t,_ not usually, but Sogo had a seductive expression that he couldn’t refuse.

”I... I found your scarf lying on the chair,” Tamaki breathed, trying to build up the courage to meet Sogo’s intense stare. “At first I tried it on, just to see why you liked wearing it so much, but then I realised it smelt just like you, and... and it got me hot, and I really had to touch myself.” 

Sogo smiled again, his eyes half-lidded as he sat himself comfortably on Tamaki’s thighs, his legs spread. “You’re a good boy for telling me, Tamaki-kun.” Tamaki bit his lip in response to the praise, feeling the heat return, especially when Sogo’s hand travelled up his shirt and rested on his chest. “Mm, your nipples are hard,” Sogo cooed, tracing one gently with a finger. “Did you touch yourself here, Tamaki-kun?” 

Tamaki let out a gasp, the stimulation and Sogo’s dirty words hitting him all at once. “Y-yeah,” he replied on a shaky exhale, his chest rising and falling steadily as Sogo paused.

“I want you to take your shirt off,” Sogo said. “Is that okay?” Not feeling the need to reply, Tamaki sat up, removing the article of clothing fast and tossing it on the floor. “Fufu, someone’s in a hurry,” Sogo giggled, beginning to play with Tamaki’s chest again the moment the latter lay back down. He pinched and twisted each nipple, figuring out which movements Tamaki liked, and not taking long to settle into a rhythm, listening to Tamaki’s voice filling the otherwise quiet room. 

“You look like you’re loving this, Tamaki-kun,” Sogo remarked teasingly. “And just listen to yourself... You’re mewling like a kitten.” Tamaki’s cheeks grew a shade darker as Sogo continued to talk. “I’m going to try something new. I think you’ll like it.”

Without further warning, Sogo leaned down towards Tamaki’s chest and removed one hand from a nipple, replacing it with his tongue, careful at first, awaiting Tamaki’s reaction. Tamaki’s breath hitched at first, and his eyes slipped shut as Sogo did it again, his licks turning from short and cautious to long and languid, moving from one nub to the other every so often. Tamaki’s voice gradually broke into quiet whimpers, every small burst of pleasure building up, only intensified when he felt Sogo smirk against his chest, close his mouth over one nipple and  _suck,_ seemingly satisfied when Tamaki stuttered out his name in surprise. 

“S-sou-chan, I, ah, mhm...” Tamaki struggled to even get his words out when Sogo moved his mouth to the other side of his chest, rubbing his tongue over the tip of the nub and taking it into his mouth as he toyed with the other. “Stop, stop teasing...” Tamaki keened as Sogo scraped his teeth ever so gently over the nipple before pulling back with a wet pop. 

Sogo licked his lips before smirking down at Tamaki’s disheveled form. Neither of them knew what to say, and the silence remained in the air before Tamaki spoke up. “Sou-chan, please, I want...”

”What do you want, Tamaki-kun?” Sogo teased, his smile growing wider as Tamaki blushed and stuttered. 

“I... I want- I want you inside me.” Tamaki barely uttered his words, but Sogo heard him loud and clear, sitting back to remove his own trousers and opening a drawer to collect a bottle of lube. 

“Tamaki-kun, can you lie on your stomach for me?” Sogo asked in a voice that was far too sweet for the atmosphere. Tamaki didn’t take long to comply after waiting for so long. Soon enough, he heard a bottle opening and liquid dripping out, before the bed shiftted a little and a naked Sogo leaned over his back. 

“Perfect,” Sogo whispered, Tamaki noticing that his face was a  _lot_ closer than it was before. Sogo continued talking, allowing his breath to ghost over Tamaki’s ear, his neck, and watching him squirm sensitively. “Now, will you be a good boy and spread your legs?” Tamaki whined into the pillow, clenching his eyes shut as he did as he was told.

”Ahh, look at you,” Sogo cooed, teasing the tip of Tamaki’s cock with one finger. “You’re so wet already. You must be starving for it.” Tamaki nodded as best he could in his position, too desperate to let shame get in the way. Without needing to exchange any more words, Sogo kissed Tamaki’s neck gently as he eased a lubed finger into his hole. 

Tamaki gasped at the feeling of finally being filled, breathing heavily as he adjusted. Once he’d calmed down, Sogo started moving, just little circular motions at first, to spread the lube around. Then he started thrusting, in and out, in and out, small movements that eventually turned each of Tamaki’s breaths into moans. Confident enough, Sogo started to go further, deeper, until Tamaki was slick enough and he could add a second finger.

The added stretch made Tamaki groan for a moment, and Sogo slowed down, not wanting to hurt. After a while, he began to speed up, and scissor his fingers a little, both to stretch Tamaki more and to see if he enjoyed it. Tamaki’s body welcomed the motions, and his groans became softer, the pain easing off and the pleasure growing every time Sogo’s fingers brushed close to his prostate. 

“You’re doing so well for me, Tamaki-kun,” Sogo said, his voice starting to dip a bit with arousal. Every sound that came out of Tamaki’s mouth went straight to his lower half. Tamaki began pushing himself back onto Sogo’s fingers, desperately trying to push him deeper inside. Sogo restrained him with one hand, using a small enough amount of strength that Tamaki could easily overpower him if he wished. But he stayed put obediently, knowing that if he waited he would feel even better later. 

Smiling, Sogo added a third finger, and was met with less resistance than last time. Deciding to reward Tamaki, he curled his fingers, thrusting inwards and searching...

Tamaki cried out when his sweet spot was hit, grasping the sheets like a lifeline. “There? Does it feel good there?” Sogo asked, hitting it again. 

“Y-yeah,” Tamaki moaned, “Feels good, feels- oh,  _ooh,_ Sou-chan  _please-“_

Tamaki was abruptly cut off when Sogo retracted his fingers, leaving him feeling empty for a moment. Sogo opened the bottle again, spreading lube on his fingers before rubbing it onto his dick, exhaling shakily at the contact. Tamaki realised that Sogo hadn’t been touched at all since they started, and felt a little bad. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something prodding at his hole, and before he could fully process what was happening, Sogo was entering him bit by bit, and oh,  _fuck,_ it felt even better than he expected. 

“Tamaki-kun, you’re so tight around me,” Sogo murmured, closing his eyes in bliss as he slowly buried himself inside the hot wetness, hearing Tamaki gasp and mewl with every word, every inch. Seeing that Tamaki was comfortable enough, Sogo moved back out, and in again, repeating the process similar to before just to test the waters. 

“Harder,  _please,”_ Tamaki begged, the same motions only satisfying him for so long. 

“It’s cute hearing you beg,” Sogo giggled, before complying and speeding up his thrusts little by little, starting to find a rhythm that pleased both of them. With every push, Sogo could feel Tamaki sucking him back in, the plush rim and walls practically massaging him. As time passed, Tamaki could feel Sogo’s movements becoming harsher, faster, and once he snapped his hips forward in a search for more pleasure. 

“Fuck, please do that again,” Tamaki pleaded, definitely soaking the pillow by now but too blissed out to care. Sogo replied with a breathy “sure,” before delving into Tamaki with a new, hard rhythm. Tamaki moaned wantonly in approval, bucking his hips to meet Sogo’s and this time he wasn’t held back. 

Neither one of them was going to last long now. Tamaki, supporting himself on one elbow, moved a trembling hand and wrapped it around his cock, throwing his head back at the feeling. He was so close, he just needed one thing...

Sure enough, Sogo angled his hips just right, and hit Tamaki’s sweet spot  _repeatedly,_ until the stimulation became almost too good. 

“Sou-chan, I- I can’t, I’m gonna come...” Tamaki choked out. Sogo wrapped his own hand around Tamaki’s cock encouragingly, and that was permission enough for Tamaki to finish, arching his back as he came on the sheets, all the sources of pleasure overwhelming him. Once the white-hot pleasure had faded, he felt dizzy and sensitive with the feeling of Sogo still thrusting into him. 

“I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun, but,  _ah,_ I’m close too...” Sogo stammered, fire pooling low in his abdomen as he came with one last thrust, pulling out so that cum dripped out of Tamaki’s ass and down his legs. After such an intense orgasm, Tamaki had already dozed off, and as Sogo collapsed on him, he followed suit minutes later. 

 

When the duo came to, the sheets seemed to be stained and both of them still had a considerable lack of clothes on. Tired, it took either man a few minutes to get up and begin cleaning. From there, things were reasonably quiet. 

That is, until Tamaki looked up at Sogo from across the room and asked one question that had been on his mind for a long time. 

“Sou-chan, how many scarves do you own, anyway?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopping back on the Mezzo train with a few things I’ve wanted to write for a l o n g time


End file.
